


What Goes Bark In the Night

by ByTheBi



Category: Free!
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, not very romantic, though sorta fluffy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheBi/pseuds/ByTheBi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin needs his beauty sleep, but he can't get any if his neighbor's dog is up half the night barking! Rin never was very patient.<br/>(Based on an AU found on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Goes Bark In the Night

Rin sat up with a groan, rubbing his bleary eyes. It was still dark out. In fact, a quick glance at the glowing red numbers on his nightstand told him that it was 3:43 a.m.

So why the hell was he awake?

He lay back down, pulling the sheets up around him once more in an attempt to go back to sleep. Thirty seconds passed, and instead of nearing that sweet bliss of sleep, he found himself growing only more frustratingly awake. He forced a pillow over his head, trying to ignore the sound of a dog barking from the house next door. 

His eyes snapped open. Rin flung the sheets off of him and stood. 

“Of course, it just had to be the neighbor’s damn barkbox,” he grumbled under his breath as he trudged over to the door. “Doesn’t that thing ever take a fucking break? And what the hell is the owner doing that he can’t shut it up? Does he never sleep?” 

Rin continued to rant and seethe all the way down the stairs and out the door. This was the fourth time this week that the neighbor’s mutt had woken him in the middle of the night with all its barking and howling. Rin was at his limit. 

Clad in pajamas and the shark slippers his sister had given him last Christmas, a very angry Rin Matsuoka arrived at the house next door. He could see a light on through the windows, but he couldn’t see any people moving about inside. He had never actually seen the owner of the home, and he didn’t even know how many people lived there, but he figured somebody had to be awake with the way this dog was barking nonstop.

And if they weren’t awake before, they certainly were about to be. 

“Oi, get up and quiet that damn dog!” he shouted, pounding his fist on the front door, ignoring the doorbell just inches away. “Some of us are trying to sleep!”

There came a loud thud from inside, along with the hurried patter of footsteps. To Rin’s despair, the barking only grew louder as the dog neared the door alongside its owner. The door was thrown open and apologetic blue eyes met angry red. 

“I’m so sorry! I really didn’t mean to be such a bother. Raiden has just been really worked up lately and I don’t know why. He just isn’t used to new places and we just moved in two weeks ago and I’ve been trying to stay up with him but he isn’t quieting and I’m so so sorry for waking you up!”

Rin closed his eyes for a moment, trying to fight his oncoming migraine. Apologies were all well and good, but they didn’t change the fact that the stupid dog was still barking. 

“Listen,” he said, cutting off the poor stranger’s babbling. The grey haired young man promptly pressed his lips together. “I don’t care about all that stuff. I just want some peace and quiet so I can sleep at night.”

“I understand, sir, I’m really sorry,” the man repeated, kneeling to hug his golden retriever. “Hush, Raiden, please,” he begged the dog, glancing up nervously at Rin. After a couple of seconds of whispering and a few promised treats, Raiden stopped barking and trotted back inside the house. The owner stood to face Rin again.

“Thanks,” Rin said shortly, turning to return home. He ignored the one last apology thrown his way and trudged back into his own house. Up in his bedroom, the numbers 4:07 greeted him. He sighed loudly and flopped into bed, promptly falling asleep.

 

A little while later (at a more decent hour), Rin was just stepping out of the shower. He was in the middle of toweling himself dry when he heard his doorbell ring downstairs. With some muffled curses, he tugged on some clothes, slung the towel over his shoulders and hurried downstairs. 

“What is- Oh,” he said, opening the door to reveal a nervous looking male with blue eyes and grey hair. “It’s you.”

Rin’s neighbor fidgeted. “I-I’m sorry to disturb you, sir! I just… I felt really bad about my dog’s late-night barking, so I thought it would only be polite to bring you some cookies to make up for it. Plus, I never really got to introduce myself properly. My name is Aiichirou Nitori.” He held out the wrapped tray of cookies with both hands, ducking his head down. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, and I’m also still really sorry about last night.”

Rin eyed the man – Aiichirou – on his doorstep. He had been pretty pissed about the dog, but now that he thought about it, he supposed it must not have been easy for Aiichirou to deal with either. Plus, the poor guy seemed like a nervous wreck with the way he was blushing and babbling.

“Look, it’s really not that big of a deal, uh, Aiichirou. As long as your dog lets me get some sleep at night, it’ll be fine. You didn’t have to bring me cookies,” he said, trying to let the guy off the hook as politely as he could. He figured he must have scared his neighbor enough last night in his angry state. Then, realizing he hadn’t introduced himself either, he added, “And I’m Rin Matsuoka.”

Aiichirou shook his head and continued to push the tray towards Rin. “No, no, I insist. It’s the least I could do for you.”

Rin reluctantly reached for the tray. “I’m not really one for sweets,” he admitted. He immediately regretted saying that when he saw Aiichirou’s face fall in disappointment.

“Oh,” the shorter man murmured quietly. “I shouldn’t have assumed-“

“But,” Rin interjected, grasping the sweets more firmly and opening the door a little wider in invitation, “I’m sure I can eat them all with your help.” 

For the first time since Rin had met him, Aiichirou smiled. “I’d like that, thank you, Rin,” he said, shyly taking a step closer. 

A strange fluttering in Rin’s stomach accompanied the thought that maybe he wouldn’t mind seeing that bright smile more often and he was just about to lead the way into the kitchen when he was interrupted by… barking. Loud, impatient barking.

His face immediately dropped as Aiichirou turned away with a worried glance. 

“Ah, I forgot I left Raiden alone! I was supposed to take him out for a walk. I’m sorry, but I have to go. It was nice meeting you!” he called, hurrying away to rejoin his beloved pet. 

Once he was out of sight, Rin slammed the door closed. He dropped the plate of cookies off on the kitchen counter and huffed, “Fuck. This is why cats are better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Question for you all: did you like this, and if so, would you want to see me write more in this AU? I wouldn't be opposed to writing some more rintori fluff in this universe.


End file.
